Nationwide, major strides have been made in treatment for HCV-infected patients using pegylated interferon and ribaviron; however use of these medications with HCV-infected opioid maintained (OM) IDUs in methadone maintenance (MM) treatment is problematic. Further, as many HCV-infected OM clients are continuing to drink alcohol, ongoing liver fibrosis and other social and behavioral consequences of alcohol use and abuse continue. Despite the fact that brief Motivational Interviewing (Ml) has demonstrated effectiveness, these programs are not conducted in MM treatment settings. Moreover, the effectiveness of group delivery, as opposed to one-on-one delivery, of Ml is unknown in terms of alcohol use reduction. In Phase I of this two-phased exploratory R21, a qualitative assessment will be conducted with 40 OM HCV-infected adults, 20 moderate alcohol users and 20 heavy alcohol users, equally divided by gender and readiness to change alcohol use, to explore with these clients: 1) factors impacting access to alcohol use reduction and health promotion services and free vaccination for HAV/HBV; and 2) strategies that MM staff can use to assist their clients in seeking services. Staff of a MM clinic will also explore the feasibility of providing these services. In Phase II, we plan to pilot an alcohol use reduction and liver health promotion intervention with 250 eligible, HCV-infected, alcohol-using OM clients receiving MM. Two intervention groups incorporating Ml) will provide on-site brief Ml (3 sessions) counseling to participants using either one-on-one delivery (Mi-Single) or the group-delivery (Mi-Group). In addition, each group will be offered the Liver Health Promotion (LHP) program, which includes a 30-minute health promotion education session, referral to a community 12-Step alcohol outpatient program, and an offer for free screening for HAV/HBV, and the HAV/HBV vaccination series, if eligible (defined as being HAV and/or HBV seronegative). All these services will be integrated within participants' usual MM clinic onsite services. A third group, the Usual Care (UC) group will receive the same components offered to the intervention groups except for a time balanced on-site brief 3 session health promotion counseling as opposed to the Ml. The short-term goals of the proposed study are to refine strategies that can be fully tested in a large-scale intervention trial. The long-term goals are to contribute to knowledge about promoting alcohol-related health-seeking and treatment completion behaviors in MM clinic settings that serve OM HCVpositive clients, so that population-specific intervention strategies can be developed. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]